TRIALS
by ravenvalkyr
Summary: Alina Soule, 17 years old, Wicca bound. A young witch in the midst of Forks, Washington. Motherless and Fatherless, she is watched over by her coven guardians/legal guardians, her Aunt and Cousin. Everything was fine, living in the peace of hiding what they really are in the small town but everything changed once the Cullens came back.
1. NOTES

**The infamous Salem witch trials began during the spring of 1692. **

**Her trial began in the winter of 2003.**

* * *

**SUMMARY:** Alina Soule, 17 years old, Wicca bound. A young witch in the midst of Forks, Washington. Motherless and Fatherless, she is watched over by her coven guardians/legal guardians, her Aunt and Cousin. Everything was fine, living in the peace of hiding what they really are in the small town but everything changed once the Cullens came back.

• Hello, Welcome to my first story (in a long time). I just wanted to thank y'all for giving it chance. This is my take on the popular work Twilight © Stephenie Meyer. In all honesty, I hope this is a book that you'll read despite it being related to Twilight. I do not own anything from Twilight (characters, original plot line, words, etc.). The only thing that I own is my original character and plot twist. This is a cringy fanfiction, but I wanted to try and write out the idea. Please enjoy. PS. the 'ship' of this novel is going to be Jasper Hale/Whitlock and my original character. •

**WARNING GRAPHIC CONTENT:**  
This story will contain mature scenes and topics.  
Blood, gore, swearing, sexual, self-harm, violence, etc.  
This is not a horror story but please beware it has 'heavy' moments.

**A few notes:**

• This is **my** take on the popular work _Twilight_ © Stephenie Meyer

• I **do no**t own anything from Twilight (characters, original plot line, words, etc.).

• I **own** is my original character and plot twist

• I **do not** claim to know everything about the Wicca religion/practices. This will be **my own **take on Wicca practice, just as how Stephenie Meyer created her own Vampire. This **does not** reflect the Wicca practices.

* * *

**Original Characters:**

****NAME:**** Alina Soule  
****ACTED BY:**** Cara Delevingne  
****ACTUAL AGE:**** 17  
****SPECIES:**** Wicca/Witch  
****PHYSIQUE:**** Waist length jet black hair, fair skin with pink undertones, light blue/degas blue colored eyes, 4'9" or 144.78cm, 112 lbs or 50.8kg  
****NOTES:**** Calm natured, apathetic, stoic, monotoned. prodigy child. IQ of 162. Introverted and selectively mute. Passions are reading, studying and witchcraft.

* * *

****NAME:**** Marsilia Soule  
****ACTED BY: ****Diana Rigg  
****APPEARANCE AGE:**** 60  
****ACTUAL AGE:**** 326 Years  
****SPECIES: ****Wicca/Witch  
****PHYSIQUE:**** Blond cropped hair, fair skin with pink undertones, hazel eyes  
****NOTES:**** Rarely shies from stating her opinion, wizened and cunning old woman with a wicked wit and a sharp tongue. Staunch supporter and protector of her coven/family.

* * *

****NAME:**** Alard Soule  
****ACTED BY: ****Richard Madden  
****APPEARANCE AGE:**** 32  
****ACTUAL AGE:**** 116 Years  
****SPECIES: ****Wicca/Witch  
****PHYSIQUE:**** Red hair, small beard/mustache, fair skinned with pink undertones, dark blue eyes.  
****NOTES:**** Witty, cocky and has a sharp tongue. Despite his lazy and crass attitude, he is a powerful warlock. He is loyal only to his family, he has no love for the coven. Has a special talent of 'sensory magic' meaning he can pick up on moods and other sorts of presences.

* * *

For now, that is all I really have for the notes. I do hope that Y'all enjoy the story. I know that I am excited to be writing. I really have been wanting to get this idea written out for a while now. I am sure that I will be updating this in the future so please keep a look out for that. But for now, See ya!


	2. Chapter 1 - THE DEVIL & THE DAUGHTER

_Chapter 1_

the devil & the daughter

* * *

I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in place of someone I love, seems like a good way to go. I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me face to face with death. Looking back, this is something that I'd never foreseen for myself. Never did I see myself whipping the dirt and blood from my hands. Never did I see myself struggling to breathe, to stand, to keep going on. No, I always hated fighting and yet that's where my path had lead me.

_How troublesome._

I guess this all started when I was born. My path was set from then on. My fate sealed as I was deemed 'the nights' daughter'. My hair as black as a ravens feather, my skin pale as the dead, lips red as blood and my eyes light as the clear blue sky. I was cursed the moment I took my first breath. Born from a saint, my mother, the selfless healer of our coven. She had the biggest heart, it bled for everyone, perhaps that is how she came to love my father. My father, strongest of our coven and the leader. A noble born man with the purest blood of all us Wicca. A bitter man, cold-hearted and apathetic to everything. A warlock with a merciless path, blood would forever stain his hands. How his ash and blood-soaked hand intertwined with my mothers was lost on everyone. How the most feared and the most loved came together was an unwanted miracle. But alas, it happened and I was a product of the amalgamation. That was not a miracle.

At my birth, that was when everything came crashing down. Long gone was the covens moments of peace and blissful happiness. At my first breath, our enemies broke through our barriers, out for our blood, at the first time my father held me my mother's heart stopped and at the first time my eyes open my father's walls had been erected.

That was the last time I saw him, in person at least. I was whisked away by my aunt and taken in the dead of night. I was brought from East Lansing, Michigan to Forks, Washington in a matter of a week. Ever since the night 17 years ago I've faithfully lived in this town with my aunt Marsilia and cousin Alard, as they are my legal and coven guardians. The three of us live on the edge of town, close enough to still be considered in-town but also far enough away from eyes. The closest neighbor we have it 264 feet away. Not that it matters, we prefer it this way.

It was August once more in Forks and school was starting back up in 3 weeks. My summer had been consumed with witchcraft and reading. It was heaven and soon I'd have to fall back down to earth.

I was ready to be torn from my peace, for my feather to wilt and to be naked. I was ready for the impact and the chaos of humanity. But, I was not prepared for the trial that was unforeseen.


	3. Chapter 2 - HEAD ABOVE WATER

_Chapter 2_

head above water

• This chapter has no revision or editing. Sorry if there are any mistakes. •

* * *

At dawn, light seeped through the cracks of the blinds. The light splashing across the room corrupting the darkness. Soon the room brightens a degree, waking its owner. Fluttering open, blue eyes came to the world. Taking a few moments to zone out at her ceiling, Aline rolled over attempting to fully wake up. Blue orbs glanced around her room, taking in all its content. Her black wooden desk all messy and overflowing with papers, books, and herbs. Then over to her bookshelf that was the most organized element in her room. Following over and past the door to her wardrobe and dresser. Lastly to her window covered by the blackout shades that were not doing that great of a job. A sigh released from her as she pushed herself up. Arms slowly moved, fingers gripping at her blinds. A pause ensued as the female got lost in her thoughts. Zoning out, staring at her hand.

Today was the first day back to school. She was not worried, no, for she really had nothing to worry about. She was not bullied or anything of the sort. True, she was an 'outcast' of sorts but they left her alone, too busy to even bother with commentary on her. She was fine was being invisible, it made attending easier and more desirable. No, her almost anxiety for this day was over something unknown. It was a 'feeling', an 'intuition' of sorts. This thought made a frown etch across the female's lips. It never boded well if a witch was had an inkling of worry.

_Today was going to be troublesome._

With coming back out of her mind, the female threw open her shades. The bright intense light made her close her eyes. Taking a moment, she slowly opened them and blinked to let them adjust. Blue eyes took in the fog that curled around the dirt path that was her driveway. Trailing, she watched it splay across her lawn and out into the road. It was another few moments before there was a knock at her door. Alina didn't move or make a sound but the person requesting entrance knew she had granted entry despite this. Her cousin, Alard, walked in with his usual simper. His voice rough from just waking as he cut through the silence.

"Good mornin' cousin."

Alard was met with silence but he wasn't ruffled by this. It was normal for the petite female to be mute. He could sense her attitude, he knew her well enough to know she was silently greeting him. Walking into her room and taking a seat on her full-size bed, the male looked over his cousin before following her gaze.

"First day back to school ... are you ready?"

He didn't dare say happy or excited. No. He knew his dear little raven better than that. He knew how she worked, maybe even better than she did. He watched her mull over his inquiry before turning to him with a blank face.

"... I don't know ..."

Alard was put off. He took a moment to analyze his dear cousin. He took in her feature that gave absolutely nothing away but her eyes held the tiniest speck of anxiety in them. It made him reach out with his sensory abilities, wanting to verify this anxiety within his cousin. Once he caught on to a smidgen of what he could get from her inner workings, an immediate frown made its way over his smirk. His hand went to clasp at the back of her neck. He felt the raven beauty still from the physical contact before relaxing. He noticed this but wasn't upset by her reaction. He knew she was like this but he was happy enough that she relaxed only moments after. That was good enough for him.

Palm laid at the base of the female's neck as thumb made a soothing brushing motion over pale skin. Blue eyes held questioning as to why the male was attempting to soothe her. His frown twitched with her naivety and ignorance of her own ailment. Leaning down a bit, he locked into blue orbs.

"What ails you cousin? I can feel your anxiety. Talk to me."

The petite witch's eyes widen a bit. If Alard wasn't as close as he was or knew her as well as he did, it would have been overlooked. Both knew she had been caught. Red lips pressed together tightly. Alina had to keep herself from turning away from her cousin and to sigh. Taking in a small breath, her own frail fingers came to encircle Alard's wrist. Alard waited patiently for her to speak. He smiled more as he felt her cold fingers grasp his wrist. He would never get over how she was the opposite of him. Smaller, colder, paler and quieter. He was broke from his musings at the female squeezing his wrist.

"... There is this ... _feeling_ within me ... that today is going to be trouble ..."

Alina watched as the male looked at her ever seriously. He didn't laugh at her because he knew she was not one for dramatics or other sorts. He also knew; a witch's intuition shouldn't be questioned.

Alina watched as her male cousin ponder her words. Mulling over them for a moment before threading his fingers deeper into her raven locks. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. A low chuckle rumbled from him before he whispered against her skin.

"At ease little bird. Do not be frightened by your instincts. If today is a storm, then just keep your head above water. I won't let to drown."

Alina unintentionally gripped his wrist tighter and closed her eyes. Alard was her lifesaver. Always keeping her above water. She was the same for him, even if she didn't know it fully.

The two cousins stayed like that, gripping each other and connected, for a few moments. Alard was the first one to pull away with a sigh. Fingers still in her hair he silently trailed them up and messed up her bun. Alina made no annoyed sounds but just watched him silently. Beside, she was used to his actions. A smirk made its way onto the male's lips as he ripped out her hair tie and let her mane free. Large fingers came to grip at the petite female's face, tilting it up towards his own. Cocking his head, he bopped her nose with his index finger.

"Time for you to get ready! Wear your hair down for me today little bird?"

Alina consented with a mute nod before she pulled away from him. The elder was still on her bed but ever thriving with joy. He hummed and flopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes, letting her have privacy as she went about getting ready for the day. Puttering about, she washed and got ready for the day with the basic hygiene regiment. No makeup was used but she did spray rose water over her face. She came out from the bathroom to rummage through her standing wardrobe. Deciding on a simple outfit, she chooses dark wash skinny jeans, a black turtleneck and a maroon knitted carriage for the day. Alard hearing she stopped moving, he pushed himself up on his elbows. Eyes racked over his dear raven before he smiled in approval.

"Beautiful as always little bird."

Alina merely gave him a blank look but he noted the subtle red tint to her cheeks. That was all the meek mute 'thank you' he could ever ask for. Smirking, he pounced from her bed and dashed to grab her school bag and throw it over his shoulder. Grabbing his little cousin, he made to pull them from her room and to the kitchen.

"How about I take you to school today, hm?"

Alard turned down to smirk at her, wiggling his eyebrow at her. Alina merely gave him a soft smile and nodded. Alard whooped and let her go before rushing around the kitchen. He threw her an apple and then motioned for her to make her oatmeal.

"Alright! You eat, I'm going to change!"

Alina couldn't tame the smile that spread across her lips as she watched her cousin rush out of the kitchen. She truly was ever thankful for him. A sigh finally broke free from the female as she quickly makes work of her apple and then oatmeal. She had just enough time to make herself some green tea, which she promptly put into a thermos, as Alard came rushing in. Blue eyes took in her cousin who was obviously fresh from the shower as his hair was still damp, he was wearing a pair of basic Levi's that he had pair with a maroon web belt and a black v neck shirt. Blue eyes stared at him pointedly as he merely looked at her with a smirk.

"What? Can't I match with my little bird? I think I have the right to. I don't care if we look like those siblings that their mom dressed. I like it and I'm not changing."

Alina merely sat through his mini-rant before just patting his chest soothingly, mutely saying 'I don't care'. Which in turn, made her cousin smirk more as he got his way. Alard made his way to quickly grab his jacket, keys, Alina's bag and shove his feet into his boots as Alina put on her own. Throwing his arm over her shoulder, he wiggled an eyebrow down at her with a soft smirk.

"Ready?"

His reply was a nod to which he responded with dragging her out the front door. The car ride to school was filled with Alard's choice of music and the rumble of his 1967 Camaro. Occasionally, Alard would glance at his cousin who was lost in thought before he turned back to the road. He knew he needed to give her space but he couldn't help his nature of wanting to be there for her. Finally caving, his hand made to rest on her thigh. This didn't make her turn to him but he felt the muscles contract a second before relaxing. _He had her attention._

"Head above water, little bird."

Alina merely laid a hand on his own as a mute respond. She knew he was reminding her to not drown in her anxiety. The rest of the car ride was lighter but short as the pulled into school. Alard let out a whistle which made Alina turn to him. He pointed over behind her.

"Seems like you got some new fancy students little bird."

Alina cast him a questioning glance before turning sound to see what he meant. Her eyes landed on the row of luxury cars. Alina watched for a moment before the doors open and the group exited their vehicles. Alina twitched as she felt that sense of freed hit her with a stronger gust. Alard feeling this squeezed her thigh, attempting to comfort her. He ended up glaring at the group as Alina only stiffen more. _Who were they?_

Alard decided that this was enough, he made to grab her chin and pull her away from the scene. He gave her a smile, his thumb brushing her cheek. His eyes holding his silent message, the one he's been repeating since the morning and Alina only have him a twitch of a smile before nothing. That was enough for him though. He kissed forehead before pulling back a bit.

"Let me walk you in? Get your schedule and stuff?"

Alard knew he was going too far, he was far too overprotective but he couldn't handle seeing his little cousin so rattled. Alina knew this as well which is why she consented with and grip to his wrist. Alard smirked before he abruptly pulled away and threw open his door and jogged over to hers. Alard quickly glanced at the group and was shocked to see them staring at their direction. This almost made his smirk falter, _almost_. The male threw open Alina's door and he offered her a hand before gently pulling her out of the old car. Alina gave the large hand a squeeze as a mute 'thank you'. Alard merely let his smirk grow as he tucked her into his side, arm was thrown over her shoulders, and turned them in the direction of the schools' entrance. Alard took this chance to glance at the group staring them down and he took them all in. 3 males and 2 girls, seemingly purebred for they looked like models. He could sense waves of aggravation and curiosity directed towards Alina and himself. This made his eyebrow raise. _Now, why would this be? _Eyes traveled over the group only to land on the male with curly blonde hair. He locked into the other's eyes and felt a wave of anger. Alard didn't know how to describe it so he merely took it. He gave the male a wink before he turned his attention back to his cousin. He bent down and tucked his face into the side of her hair, right by her ear.

"Seems as though the new meat is staring us down little bird. I wonder what that's about, hm?"

He could feel her still and stiffen under his hold. Alard gripped her harder and pulled her into him, tilting her face up to him. He could feel her heart trying to break out of her chest.

"Calm. Down. Little bird."

He said it with a bit too much force but nevertheless, he felt her relax against him somewhat. That was better than giving herself a heart attack at least. Alard smirked at her before he pulled her back into walking towards the office. Once he watched her collect everything he needed, he heard the bells ring. Cringing at the noise, he watched as she merely stood before him. He would have laughed at how she was uncaring about being late on her first day but he knew she didn't need that right now.

Both now stood back at his car in the parking lot. He rested against it and watched her for a moment, he watched as she knew she had to go to class but her body almost refused to move. Alard gave a soft smile towards his younger cousin before he opened his arms up. Pouting, the male submitted his usual cocky attitude and silently requested a hug. Alina seeing this immediately stepped into his embrace. She needed it, whether she was going to acknowledge it or not. A deep sigh was released from the female and the male felt his own threatening to be released. Alard leaned down and pressed his lips to the side of her head.

"Head above water, swim. If you need me, I will know. I will come get you. I will save you. You can do this little bird."

Alina merely attempted a nod but failed because of how entangled they were. Alard chuckled and pulled back. He brushed his knuckles against her cheek before he tilted his head at the school.

"Go on."

Alina gave her cousin a real smile, it was small but it was still real. Alard could feel the tears well up in his eyes as he saw this but he just gave her another smile and pushed her towards the school. Alina reverted back to her blank face as Alard got into his car and drove off. Alina made her way back into school but couldn't help but feel that dreed hit her at full force. It was as strong as it was earlier when the group of new students had watched them.

Little did Alina know that a pair of golden eyes had been watching her this entire time.


	4. Chapter 3 - STATIC NOISE & WAITING

_Chapter 3_

static noise & waiting

• This chapter has no revision or editing. Sorry if there are any mistakes. •

* * *

Static was all she heard, or rather it was all she allowed herself to hear. Alina was never the type of girl to enjoy gossip or casual chatting. In general retrospect, she could be considered a mute for she barely speaks. The choice of keeping silent, however, is a choice; selective mutism. There was no damage done to her vocal cords, there was nothing physically or mentally blocking her speech. It was just a choice to maintain silence. And in accordance with this, her vocal cords have sustained minimal damage but nothing severe. A lower toner, a hush, is now her new voice. Fatigue comes from talking at length, anxiety sweeps through her at the thought and endeavor of speaking. But, that isn't much different from before as she has been like this her whole life.

A shrilling bell broke through the static noise, blue orbs moved over the contents of her locker before she shut the metal door closed. On her person, she merely kept her bag and a current read. Before she moved away, Alina felt that creeping feeling again. Opticals flickered up and met golden ones staring her down. The female felt all her muscles clench, her breath still in her lungs and her fingers grip at her book. It was only a moment that their gaze remained locked before she averted her eyes and forced her limbs to move, the male still remaining staring her down. As the female made her way down the hall and towards the cafeteria, a pale hand landed on a bicep. The golden-haired Texan didn't break his stare on the female's back but he knew the other female knew he was listening.

"Jasper."

The way the small female addressed him was a warning. He knew that what he felt was similar to how she felt, especially every time they were near each other or locked eyes. The male sighed, before finally losing sight of the raven-haired female and look down to his brethren.

"Sorry, Alice."

The pixie merely gave him her usual smile before she lopped her arm through his and dragged him down the hallway, the rest of their coven already walking slightly ahead. Jasper felt himself form into his habitual stance rigid, proper, and courteous as he escorted the female down the hall. Old habits die hard, or sometimes never at all. The bubbly female to his right merely kept pace with him, her usual expression of mirth on display. Silence consumed them for a moment before Alice finally broke it.

"When are you going to talk to her?"

This query made the male tense up, as his gaze was forward he watched as the rest of the clan tensed too, as they were listening. The female waited patiently for her 'brother' to reply to her inquiry, her smiling never dropping but her eyes shifting to a glint of all-knowing. Finally gold matched gold, jaw clenched before a sigh puffed passed lips.

"I don't know."

The female merely looked away, her smile still intact despite the reply. Before them, the rest of the 'siblings' were tense from awaiting an answer. At the retort from the male they merely kept tense, unknowing whether the answer was good or bad. But, just before any of them could think more on it Alice spoke.

"We'll sit next to her in history."

Golden hues flickered to the female at the statement, a blonde eyebrow rasing. The female merely tilted her head, flashing a deeper smile. Unknown to anyone but her family knew it to be a hidden simper of mischief. Another puff left the male as he merely averted his gaze away from the pixie beside him. It wasn't much longer till they all passed the threshold of the Fork's Highschool canteen. The male felt his biceps muscles twitch, opticals flickering over to where he was being pulled. The object of said pull sitting down at a table, alone and engrossed in her book. Heighten eyes attempted to read the cover but it was obstructed as she had covered said book with brown paper. The male withheld a smile but it passed and his lips turned up into a small simper. He internally wondered if it was to hide the book or to protect, or perchance both. He couldn't help but find amusement by this new discovery of the female. There was a tug at his arm, he turned to look down at his 'sister' who was giving him a warning look. He felt himself wilt as he remained looking down at her and not turning back to the object of his interest.

_Lunch period was going to lengthy_.

On the other side of the cafeteria, the raven beauty had felt herself tense up as he entered. She had grown fidelity, but withheld it, as his gaze landed directly on her. Degas blues didn't look up from her books texts throughout all this. Alina had thought that if she had gone to her normal table, placed in the corner right under a window, that she could remain hidden amongst the chaotic pool of teens. It was a good plan but unforeseen as he seemed to be persistent and excellent at sourcing her out. The female felt a shiver corrupt her rigid posture, it was a venture but eyes lifted from the black text, glancing over book's edge. Golden opticals captured her, sending her into a fidgety mess. Finger clenched the brown-clad publication, she tried to avert her gaze but an unseen pull kept her staring. It wasn't until the scream of the ending bell that she broke the staring contest and flew from her seat, effectively fleeing. There had been no need for cleanup as all she had was fruit packed from home. This made her escape quicker and cleaner. She was halfway down the empty hall before she turned and made way to her locker. Digits were shaking as she attempted to spin the dial and input her combination. The female shakily drew in a breath, she swung the metal door open. Hands were quick to grab what she needed before shutting it and making her way to her next class.

Walking past the classroom's threshold, she noted how early she really was. The class was barren, even the teacher was no where in sight. Taking her normal spot, she gently seated herself in the plastic chair and open her book once again, determined to lose herself until class started. Perchance, she would even keep going into class time. Once more, Alina was consumed with static. It didn't register in hearing as two people entered the classroom. Fatedly being said male, and his 'sister', that had been causing all the new turmoil within her. Alina didn't hear the cheerful greeting from Alice or the coughing, a covered chuckle, by Jasper. No, Alina wasn't broken from her concentration until Alice gently touched her forearm. The biting chill of her flesh caused Alina's blue orbs to flash up. She felt her entire body shut down as she looked at them, as she looked at him. Alina, retaining her normal apathy, merely gave them a mute blink, a silent urge to continue with what they needed. She could only hope they could understand. Shockingly, it seemed as they did. The female who Alina didn't know, Alice, started speaking.

"Hi! My name is Alice Cullen and this is Jasper Cullen. We're new to Forks. We, just wanted to introduce ourselves and we were wondering if we could sit with you today?"

Alina watched as the pixie-like female smiled brightly at her and tilted her head when she inquired about the seating arrangements. Alina let her gaze flicker over to the male who she now knew as Jasper. Jasper gave her a small smile before he gave a small greeting. Alina couldn't help but take note of the southern twang he had. Blinking at the two, she merely gave a positive gesture to the chair beside her. Alice's smile grew as she exclaimed her thanks and seated herself on the end, leaving Jasper to sit right next to her.

Silence consumed all three of them, it took everything Alina had to not fidget. It was out of character for her to ever fidget this much, to ever be this anxious around others. She could only surmise that it was the looming feeling about today from this morning and the feeling that the male next to her invoked. Lost in her thoughts, the black and white were lost to her, so she easily heard the Texan next to her speak.

"Do you cover it to protect it or hide it?"

Jasper couldn't help himself as he spoke also fighting down a smirk that was fighting to make way onto his lips. He watched as the petite female beside him slowly turned to look up at him, his breath caught in his throat as the blue eyes landed on his own. Pearly whites poked out to bite at cherry red lips. The male felt himself shift, as he was fighting down more movement. Then he felt like his inattentive heart had revived at the soft voice sounded.

"Both."

Alina had shocked herself as she spoke. Jasper was enthralled, his gaze was heavy and intense, but he restrained himself with a nod of approval. Alice, watching this all, had the brightest smile on her own lips.

_It had started. May the journey begin._


End file.
